Kingdom Hearts: Destinies Intertwine Preview
by awsomeangel200
Summary: This is a scene from this story, it start of where Sora, Yume, Riku,and Taision come to Shibuya as part as their mission as they visit Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Rhyme, and Beat.


I know you guys are eager to know what's goanna happen next. So decide to put a little preview on this story. It's starts where Sora, Yume, Riku, and Taison go to Shibuya and visit Neku and the others that they met in Traverse town. You know that even hero's get hungry right? Well I put it to where Sora got hungry, so everyone decided to take a break and have some lunch in Hasutoshi's resturant (it' acthually a Japanese resturant). Hope you like it. P.S Sora and Riku are back in their younger selfs with their new clothes of course, as for Yume and Taision they have their new clothes on too. If you wanna know what their wearing read "Kingdom Hearts Next Generation: Dream Drop Distance Preview."

* * *

It very crowded here in the Hasutashi Resturant, but yet it was really fun, people getting together eating great food. As for Sora he enjoyed the yummy food that was served, even though he never ate it before since he been in Destiny Island for a long time the food was really different. But he still liked it as he kept stuffing his face. Yume loved the food so much it was very delicouse, she never though the food was tast like it, She just wanted to keep eating until she was completly stuff. Altough she didn't know how to use chopstick, luckily Shiki helped her. Yume tried to get the hang it since she was so used to eating it with a fork and a spoon. Riku was plesant by what the food, he like the tast of it. As it was very good especially with the soy sauce. Taision was amazed by the great food, he couldn't believe what he was tasting, he kept on filling his mouth as Riku was disgust by him thinking he would at least close he mouth when chewing. Right when Taision was about take the last crab ragu, Riku took it while talking to the others, not noticing that Taision wanted it.

An hour later everyone finish eating but Sora wanted more so he ate two bowls of ramen noodles and order another one still, everyone was suprised of how he was still hungry. He was eating his third while walking around the resturant, to see what else was in the resturant. Yume ate a bowl a ramen too, and decided to have a another too she kept glumping up the noodle down her throat at one time. Shiki was very concerned, "Why is she still eating?" she thought

"Hey, hey sweetie slow down it's not a race." Shiki to Yume as she kept eating her ramen noodles.

"Second bowl in five minutes." Neku said

"She keeps eating more and more. She's like a machine. She's can't still be hungry." Shiki said to Riku who sitting next. She couldn't understand Yume kept on eating.

"She's not, she's just doing whatever Sora's doing." Riku said as everyone looked back at Sora who was still eating his third bowl.

"Driving crazy." Neku said. He was kinda disgust of Sora slurping his egg noodles, now he could see that Yume get these crazy habits from her father.

"Everything Sora's been doing is very unhealthty for her. She's goanna kill herself." Shiki said worried.

Sora continued eating his deliouse egg noodle it was good he couldn't get enough, suddenly he herd a bomb explode from futher away. He turned to see where it came from, he saw some older teens they look more like gangsters. It seem like they throwing bombs for fun as they were laughing to their awsome stunt they did. Sora got mad as he srunch his face in anger.

"Scared the crap out of me." he said to himself. He went on to eating his noodles. Yume walked up to him for something.

"Daddy once this whole battle of Xheanort is over, will you still be alive?" Yume asked her Father hoping for the right answer. Sora tried to slurp the last noodle he had in his mouth, Yume thought it was "no" she was so worried that her father will died.

"You wont?! Daddy's goanna die after the battle!" Yume shouted as she hugged her young father. She burried her face in her shoulder;about to cry.

"Hey, hey sweetheart don't worried i'm not goanna died. I promise once this is all over I'll be alive with my pumping every beat." Sora said putting his hand on his daughter's shoulders.

"You promise?" Yume asked. She was almost goanna cry.

"I promise, swear come here." the sixteen-year-old (who looked fourteen in his younger self) had his arms open wide for his little girl. She went straight to her arms and hold her young teen father tight.

"I love you" Yume whispered in her father's ear.

Another bomb came bursting from the the gangsters again. Sora got really pissed off, he was about to snap.

"You son of a BITCH!" Sora shouted everyone in the resturant gasp at his language. Yume ran away from the embrassement and went to the table.

"Hey! They are people eating here! Show us some respect you pieces of crap!" Sora shouted. All his friends looked back at him as they herd his fowl mouth.

"Everyone needs some fun man." The leader said.

"Don't lay another damn one!" Sora warned them.

"Ohhhh." The gang said pretending to be scared.

"Huh?" Sora asked them if they weren't listening which he knew they were.

Yume was continuosly eating her egg noodles aiming to finish the bowl.

"Yume, Yume what am i holding?" Neku asked Yume as held up a gold coin in his hand.

"A coin." Yume and Shiki said.

"Now Shiki dosen't let me eat too much egg noodles because it gives me stomach ach." Neku said

"True." Shiki said as Yume looked back at her.

"But she saids nothing however about a tasty coin." Neku said. He put the coin to his mouth as took a small bite from the top.

"Now very quickly please, count to three 'cause it taste terrible." Neku said with his mouth full. The whole group started counting.

"One...two...three!" Everyone shouted. Neku spit out the piece of the coin back to where it was. It was like magic that he put piece back to where it was. Everyones was suprised by Neku's magic trick, Yume gasped.

"Are you trying to scare the crap out of me?" Yume asked Neku, everyone gasp when she said that, they were shocked at the fowl language she used.

"First she's eating like her father, and now your talking like him?!" Riku said.

"Yume." Taision said dissaponted at Yume for using such harsh language.

"Don't you EVER say that again!" Riku said pointing his figure at his niece.

"Sorry Uncle Riku." Yume said embrassed as she rest her head on her crossed arms with a shy smile.

"How'd you do that Neku?" Rhyme asked.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets." Neku said.

"It's asham Sora would've loved it he's a big fan of magic." Riku said

"Isn't that right Sora?" Taision said. Everyone looked back at him, he was still eating his egg noodles.

"Hey Sora, Sora what are you doing?" Riku asked.

"Jesus, i'm trying to enjoy my egg noodles Riku. Take it easy." Sora anoyed

"Oh yeah? You already ate two bowls, you got friends here. C'mon." Riku said.

"Wow he never seems to get enough can he?" Joshua said, Everybody laughed at his statement as Sora wouldn't stop eating.

Sora walked back to the table with everyone. He slurp up the last noodle and drank the sweet juice from as he chugged it down.

"Are you done? Can we relax now?" Riku asked Sora.

"Sorry." Sora said.

Suddenly three bombs were blasted from the group of gangsters everyone was terrified from the loud boom. Sora got even madder as the leader threw another bomb out in the and...BOOM! It went.

"You freakin bastards!" Sora said. He started at the gang ready to kick their butts.

"Oh crap!" The gangster said sa they ran for there lives.

"Yeah you better run!" Sora said then he jumped over the fence.

"I kicked your father's ass in highschool and now I'm goanna kick yours!" Sora said as he began to chased

"I hate that guy." a little boy said crying.

* * *

That's it for now but there be more later. I got this from the flim "Click" in case you ever herd of it's really funny. If you like it, please review.


End file.
